


强制占有   chapter.15

by parkwine



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkwine/pseuds/parkwine





	强制占有   chapter.15

李赫宰灰色毛衣下的胸膛，恼火地起伏着，我侧头想避开他的注视，被他立刻用手捏着下巴转回去。  
我感觉这下连脸都要被他捏碎了……  
“你松手！”  
他卸了力气，光这样看着就让感到无形的压迫，“窗户早就捅破了，你要扮蠢扮到什么时候？”  
他总是能轻易地把我一眼看穿。  
我沉默了好久都找不到合适的话去回应，说什么？对，我就是一直在装傻一直无视你的感情和别人在一起？还是你走开我一点不喜欢你？  
看着那双幽深的眼睛我什么都说不出来。  
李赫宰闭了闭眼，凛声道，“我他妈当初就不该对你放手！”  
他脸上的阴郁更深了，我怕得小声喊他，“李赫宰……”  
双腿突然凌空，我整个人被李赫宰拦腰抱起，他几步走到床边，抱我扔到床上，压下来。  
李赫宰单手按住我的腰，另一只手利落地把皮带扯开，几下就把我的裤子脱干净了。  
意识到李赫宰接下来要做什么，我头皮发麻，反抗地蹬腿想要踢他，李赫宰冷笑，用膝盖顶住，勾着腰吻我。  
很凶的深吻，嘴角又被他咬破了，被迫张开嘴的瞬间我尝到了血的铁锈味。我这次是真把他惹恼火了。  
“李……唔……李赫……不要……”  
拒绝的话淹没在密集的吻里，断断续续变成呻吟冒出来。  
他的手像一根钉子把我钉在床上，按在我裸露的皮肤上的手，指节根根分明，连指尖都在发力。  
在李赫宰面前我没有任何反抗力，他的吻慢慢下滑，从喉结一路舔下去，停在胸上的两点。  
“唔……”我伸手捂住嘴想把声音全部遮住，李赫宰单手捉住扣在我头上，我以被迫投降的姿势承受他的侵略。  
“李赫宰……不要做……”   
楼下客厅全是来给我父母拜年的客人，和他们就隔了一层天花板，我不要在这个时候做这种事。  
李赫宰重重地咬在我耳朵上，喘着粗气说：“我警告过你，是你不听。”  
然后我就被他翻过去，腰被他用膝盖扣着，背后传来皮带解开的金属声，我真的怕了。  
用手撑着想要抬起身，李赫宰火热的胸膛压下来，下面被一根坚硬顶着，吓得我不敢动。  
“赫宰，我再也不说【不喜欢】这样的话了，求求你，不要做……”  
李赫宰没有说话，他对我的哀求全部置之不理，腰被他单手禁锢，下面那个部位被他的手指插入，我痛得像只受伤的猫，弓起身子。  
“……痛”  
我逃不出他的怀抱，只能一遍遍喊痛，他不管不顾地插入第二根手指，来回扩张着。  
“放过……我……唔！好痛……”  
李赫宰是真的要做！在这么多人眼睁睁看我被他拉走以后！  
我想都不敢想之后怎么去面对他们……  
他的手指退出去，我还没有来得及换气，他从内裤放出他的家伙，顶着后面直接插进来，那些喊痛的话全被我咽回去。  
太疯狂了。  
李赫宰竟然不顾场面，硬逼着我做爱。  
他的理智，脸面，都他妈去哪儿了！  
他的坚硬在里面越涨越大，没仔细做扩张的我根本承受不了，我咬着被角，承受他越来越狠的撞击，眼泪流下来了。  
“唔……好疼……”  
李赫宰保持插入的姿势把我翻过来面对着他，我看到他面色冷着，鼻梁挺拔，上身的衣服有些凌乱，下面用力撞击着我。  
“既然你这么爱胡说，那就不拦你了，我听到一次做一次。”  
李赫宰拉着我的腰挺进又挺出，额头沁了一层细汗。和他的两次体验都是被强迫，在盛气下根本不会有半点温柔，我快恨死他了。  
我抓着被子，努力克制不让自己大声叫出来， 李赫宰眼里的欲望像深不见底的黑渊，要把我活活吞了。  
最后痛得连讨饶的话都说不出了，李赫宰喘息着射在我里面，上身压着我，在锁骨留下一长串吻。  
我累得手指都抬不起来……  
李赫宰慢慢从我身体里退出来，还没完全消下去的下身，有红白的乳液。我后面被他插出血了。  
难怪这么痛。  
李赫宰皱了眉，把我抱去浴室清洗，我连反抗都不想了。洗完后他把我抱回床上，起身去裤子的口袋里翻出一管软膏，把我双腿架在他肩上，跪着给我上药。   
我都不奇怪他为什么会随身带这个东西，他把地毯上胡乱摆着的裤子捡起来，小心地给我穿上。  
“我的感受就那么不重要吗？”我一开口，声音嘶哑。  
他蹲在地上帮我穿袜子，放进拖鞋里，说，“幺儿，我如果不在乎你的感受，六年前就把你压在床上做了，何必等到今天”  
蚕丝被沾上血，被染红了。李赫宰迅速找了新的换下来，把它裹好找垃圾袋装起来。  
他扶着我慢慢起身，后面被撕裂的地方阴疼，我忍不住伸手抓住李赫宰的胳膊，我怀疑要不这样我人会直接跪下去。  
“要不你在屋里躺会儿。”  
“你不要脸我他妈还要……”  
估计李赫宰也想起楼下那么多的人，我们两个急赤白脸的上来，如果只有他一个下去，指不定会想他把我怎么了。  
他随了我的意，走过走廊我就松开手，装作轻松的样子下楼梯，每一步都像走在刀尖上一样。  
金俊秀之前可能察觉到了，在我们上去后组织大家打牌，等我和李赫宰完全回到客厅了，他们才从麻将桌上转过头来看我。  
“嚯，小海脸上没伤，我还以为你们要打起来。”  
舅舅调笑道，一桌人都笑了。  
我扯起嘴角给了一个不自然的笑，等大家转过去继续打牌后，走到沙发坐下，李赫宰拿了软垫枕在我腰后。脸上有些担忧地看着我。  
金俊秀把手里的扑克牌塞给金在中，过来瞪李赫宰。“你疯了吧！这么多人都在你竟然敢……”他压低声音，“你让东海怎么把这一天撑过去！”  
李赫宰倒了杯温水，伸手递过来，我不接他就一直举着，他不耐道：“这件事你不要管。”  
我怕李赫宰控制不了自己脾气跟金俊秀吵架，侧过脸安抚他，“没事，我休息一下就好。”  
“这毕竟在他自己家，李赫宰你克制些。”金俊秀说着，把水杯接过来一口喝了。  
吃饭的时候李赫宰坐我旁边，我很不舒服，没有胃口什么都不想吃。李赫宰跟亲戚长辈敬酒，不时帮我夹菜，看见我只拿着筷子不动，喝酒的空挡低声说：“幺儿，你多少吃一点。”  
语气难得有些讨好。  
我不知道这是他第几次这样叫我了，这个称呼我在山城听过，是叫最小最宠爱的儿子，或者很亲密的爱侣。  
他一个地道北方人，说这个词竟一点也不突兀，好像在心底埋了好多年，终于得见光日。  
“我不想吃，想睡觉。”  
下面很痛，我感觉又流血了， 头昏昏沉沉的，没有力气。  
李赫宰给自己倒了满满一杯酒，端着站起来，“大家新年快乐，我再敬你们一杯。”他仰头干完，然后牵起我，“东海不太舒服，我陪他上去休息。”  
离席的时候他还算克制，不着痕迹地扶我慢慢走，等走出厨房还没进客厅，李赫宰弯腰把我横抱起，我的头刚好靠在他心脏的地方。


End file.
